


Want a Kit Kat?

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [30]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Fintan wants to know what information on the identities of the Black Swan members Keefe has. Keefe has other ideas. Set during Lodestar.Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Food'.
Series: Keeptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Want a Kit Kat?

"Can I have some?" Keefe asked.

Fintan gaped at the young Empath. "How old are you, kid? Fifteen? No way." He continued pouring himself a glass of fizzleberry wine.

"How old were  _ you  _ when you first had a drink?" Keefe smirked.

"That's hardly relevant," Fintan muttered, not wanting to detail what had gone on during his Level Four finals party. "No means no."

He took a sip.

Truthfully, Keefe reminded him of a younger version of himself. Reckless, wild-haired, and stubborn. The blond hair and pale blue eyes didn't lessen the resemblance either.

He suspected that Keefe and the younger Vacker boy were rather like himself and Bronte had once been. A reckless blond kid with a penchant for trouble and an older brunette with some inner darkness who was constantly bailing them out.

_ Bronte. _

Some of the wine sloshed onto the table.

_ You're an Ancient with a near-impenetrable mind, Fintan, control your thoughts. Your brother does not belong in them anymore.  _

"I  _ brought  _ you here to see if you had any information about who the members of the Black Swan might be," Fintan demanded. 

"No clue. The only one I ever really got to know was Forkle, and I think he might be Dame Alina. He's certainly annoying enough, and it'd make sense for the Black Swan to have someone inside Foxfire so they could get to Foster easily."

He looked honest and eager, but…."You're  _ sure _ ?"

"It's definitely my best guess." Keefe whipped a candy bar out of his pocket. "Want a raspberry Kit Kat?"

Fintan gawked at the vibrant wrapper. "What on earth are you getting at?"

"Remember when we were in Tokyo this afternoon? I snagged these. They're delicious."

Fintan took another sip of fizzelberry wine to wash down his kernalfruits, hoping that the bitter, bubbly taste would eradicate the last vestiges of his vomit-like meal. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"No, they're just really good. Think of stealing these as one of my first steps to ruthlessness."

"You describe stealing candy as ruthless." Fintan rolled his eyes.

"Baby steps." Keefe slid him the candy bar.

It  _ did  _ look good, and since it was packaged it couldn't possibly be a poisoning attempt. Fintan unwrapped the first one and took a small bite. "Yes, yes, it's very tasty. Now what  _ were  _ we talking about?"

"Fizzleberry wine, Kit Kats, and the Lodestar symbol," Keefe prompted him.

"The Lodestar symbol?" Fintan was  _ sure  _ that they had been talking about something else, but he wasn't sure what. Maybe it was the wine. Ugh.

"Could you please tell me a little more about it?"

Fintan considered the question. 

Keefe had been with them for weeks now, and it would be a good test of his intelligence, a way to let himself know how much smarter Keefe was than he let on. Letting Keefe have a clue wouldn't do much harm, especially since Keefe didn't have access to one of the Lodestar shadow-travel devices, a way to operate the device, or someone with access who would operate the device for him.

Plus, that raspberry Kit Kat had been excellent.

He looked at the boy. So young. So energetic. So easily led astray.

"There is a key."

"What key?"

"That's for you to find out. All you need to know is that the code is simple."

  
  



End file.
